This disclosure relates to position measurement using magnetic fields.
Linear motors can be used to control the positions and movements of objects. In some examples, magnetic sensor arrays can be used to read patterns of magnetic scales mounted on an armature to determine the position of the armature relative to a stator of the motor. The sensors can be digital sensors (such as Hall effect switches), analog sensors (such as magneto-resistive or giant magneto-resistive sensors), or a combination of both.